Ymir's Revenge
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Ymir has her own method of revenge that includes a little naughtiness. YmirxKrista oneshot.


Author's Note: So, I was sitting in class today during a test period (we were supposed to be writing Afrikaans but for some reason the test has been moved to another day, so it was an off period) and I was just thinking about my favourite ship, Ymir and Krista, as well as thinking about the pictures pf them. The idea hit me suddenly, and before I knew it I was typing away on my phone while listening to "Radioactive". This, I love this story. I never knew Ymir was THIS fun to write with XD I now have complete confidence in my ability to write with her. So, without any more distractions or delay, please do read and let me know if you enjoyed it or not ^^

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sitting."

Ymir turned to Krista with a glare and tilted her head. "Yes, smartass, I can see that." She retorted. "But where is it that you're sitting?"

Krista put a finger to her lips and thought about it, all the while blinking down at Ymir with innocent, blue eyes. The brunette wasn't swayed by those eyes though.

"I'm just sitting, what's the big deal?" The blonde asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Why what, Ymir?"

Ymir's eyebrow twitched. "Why the hell are you sitting on top of me?!"

Krista leaned back, allowing her golden locks to hang down and touch her shoulders. "Well, you looked comfortable..."

"I'm not a damn chair, Krista. Now get off of me."

Ymir had been laying down under a tree, eyes closed and mind busy thinking of her latest fantasy involving Krista, when the object of her desires suddenly parked her ass right on top of her. It was an awkward position because Ymir was laying on her side with Krista seated on her hip.

"No." Krista lifted her head and squared her shoulders in defiance.

Ymir growled softly. "Krista, you're being an annoying little brat."

Krista's shoulders dropped at the insult and she turned to Ymir with a pout. "I'm not a brat."

"Then stop acting stupid. Get off of me." Instead of following the order, Krista hunched her shoulders, looking miserable, and sniffed. "Are you crying?"

"What do you care, you jerk?" Krista looked off to the side, refusing to meet Ymir's eyes.

"Oh come on, what reaction did you expect? Did you think I would just frolic in happiness that you parked your tiny ass right on top of me?"

Krista sniffled again. "I told you, you looked comfy..." She folded her hands in her lap, but still remained sitting on her taller companion.

Ymir remained silent for a moment, watching Krista shift and her shoulders rise and fall with each breath. The freckled girl sighed and rested her chin on her palm, supporting her head with her elbow.

"Krista." Ymir said, sounding and looking bored and uninterested as always. "Krista?" The blonde didn't respond at all, she didn't even acknowledge that Ymir was calling her name. Ymir sighed. "Historia," Ymir said softly, and the second Krista's head snapped to the side, Ymir smirked, wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked Krista off of her. The blonde landed on her back, and then she felt Ymir hover over her. A second passed, a single breath, and then Ymir leaned down and captured Krista's small, pink lips with her own.

The surprise in itself made Krista freeze, hands clenched into fists at her sides that were readily shaking. Her heartbeat went wild, the organ thudding against her ribcage, threatening to burst through her skin.

A violent shiver rocked down her spine, and with each rough brush of Ymir's lips against her own, her heartbeat intensified and her breaths hitched.

When a minute had passed and Krista had yet to respond to the kiss, Ymir sighed and pulled back. Krista's lips followed hers, however, surprising the brunette as the smaller girl pulled her back down and crushed their lips together.

Ymir would have had a naughty grin if her mouth wasn't so busy.

Now unfrozen and feeling somewhat heated, Krista lost her hands in surprisingly soft brown hair. She held Ymir tightly against her, making sure that the taller girl couldn't leave that easily. It wasn't much of a hold, since Ymir was so much bigger and stronger and could so easily just stand with Krista still in her arms, but the taller girl wasn't even thinking of leaving and simply melted into the kiss.

Ymir's breaths came out in short gasps as she tried to concentrate on breathing through her nose, so that their heated making out could last as long as possible. The fire inside of her didn't want to leave it at just kissing, though.

Krista released a squeak of surprise when she felt a big, strong hand grip her own, and long fingers intertwine with hers.

Ymir's tongue brushed against Krista's bottom lip at the same time that her free hand slipped underneath the small girl's shirt. Krista opened her mouth almost immediately, and shuddered when a warm tongue entered and caressed her. Their tongues brushed against each other, causing them both to moan at the sensations.

While this took place, Ymir let her fingertips caress Krista's firm, taut abdomen. The skin on her stomach was burning hot and smooth, so smooth that Ymir broke away from the kiss and trailed burning, wet kisses along Krista's jaw, along her throat, down the top exposed bit of her chest, and then to her now bare stomach.

"Y-Ymir... What are you- ?" Krista sucked in a deep breath when Ymir's tongue swiped a long line from her navel to just underneath her bra. "Ymir..." Her eyelids fluttered shut and she took a breath. If it was even possible her heart was beating faster and harder, and an intense heat grew in her lower belly, and other regions moistened.

Ymir froze entirely and glanced up at Krista. "Do that again."

"Do what again?" Krista responded breathlessly, a bit irritated that Ymir had stopped.

"Moaning my name. Do it again."

Krista blushed and shook her head. "No. It's too embarrassing..." She looked to the side and tightened her grip on Ymir's shoulders, since sometime during the brunette's decent Krista had placed her hands there.

Ymir's eyes narrowed, and then she leaned back down and brushed her lips against Krista's lower abdomen, dangerously close to the edge of her pants. It got the desired response, and Krista writhed and moaned.

Feeling her own core burning, Ymir kissed, sucked and licked all along Krista's oh so smooth and oh so soft stomach.

It tasted sweet, yet salty. It was probably a mix of whatever Krista used to wash herself, and her sweat. Ymir decided that she greatly enjoyed it.

With each time that her name was gasped or moaned from her angel's lips, Ymir's stomach tightened and her heart would jerk. It beat erratically, almost painfully.

She wanted more, she needed more. She wanted to feel their naked skin, slick and hot, covering each other; their passions and desires meeting, and she wanted to feel all of Krista's lust and love. But not now, and not here.

Ymir gave Krista's trembling skin one more kiss, and then she crawled back up to her face and planted a soft, gentle kiss on Krista's lips. The gentleness surprised Krista enough to distract her from her burning desire, and she opened her eyes to look up at Ymir.

"Why did you stop?"

Ymir grinned. It was sadistic and amused, making Krista worry. "This..." She said, and started another long, slow kiss while resting a hand against Krista's hip, not moving, just taunting with its presence. "Is..."

"Ymir... If you do that... I can't take this anymore! I'll explode."

Ymir raised an eyebrow at Krista's choice of words and pulled away from her lips to give her a level look.

"Are you all hot and bothered?" She asked huskily.

Krista blushed and looked away. "But it's all y-your fault..."

Ymir ran a finger down Krista's neck, felt her still rapid pulse, and smirked even more. "I am going to leave you like this." She said sexily, her eyes boring into Krista's wide ones with enough intensity to make Krista even hotter. "So next time," she leaned closer until their lips were inches apart, "don't," she took Krista's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it, and then gently bit down on it before releasing it, "sit on me." Ymir ended in a flat tone and stood, leaving Krista on the ground.

The blonde looked up at Ymir's retreating back with panic. She laid there, shirt still pulled up, stomach exposed and full of dark red bruises.

She couldn't believe this. Ymir had done that to her, had made her _so_ hot and she just left her there.

"Ymir!" Krista stood up and straightened her clothing and hair. "You can't leave me like this!" She called after her.

The only response was Ymir's loud laughter and a wave of dismissal thrown over her shoulder.

How could Ymir just leave her like that?

Krista decided then that she would never sit on Ymir again.

* * *

Extra Note: Poor Krista… At least now she learnt that Ymir is not a piece of furniture XD


End file.
